The present invention relates to a structure and method for remote sensing of process conditions such as temperature at the location of elements undergoing a process, such as the fabrication of silicon wafers, and more particularly relates to the use of a special monitor structure in performing such measurements.
One measurement method in current use involves an optical measurement which measures the black body radiation spectrum or a portion of it which is a function of temperature. This measurement is highly dependent upon the surface conditions of the substrate being measured.
Another measurement method involves the use of a thermocouple. This requires good contact with the wafer for fast and accurate measurements.